B o r d e r
by fumate
Summary: Alternate Canon — Sesuatu yang hilang darimu adalah vital. Tunggulah. Kau akan menemukannya, suatu hari. Perlahan-lahan. [Sakurai-cent. Untuk #WSPD2015]


Too kalah.

Ryou terbelalak dalam ketakutan, maniknya berkeliling ruangan. Menatap bayang-bayang Aomine di kejauhan, Imayoshi _senpai_ yang terlihat begitu terkejut, Wakamatsu yang mungkin marah dan sisa rekan timnya yang kentara jelas sangat kecewa.

 _(Ini semua salahku.)_

Salah. Ini semua salah.

 _(Harusnya aku mampu menembak lebih baik. Harusnya akurasinya tidak sejelek itu. Harusnya aku bermain lebih serius. Harusnya aku—)_

Momoi menangis. Sayap putih yang biasa Ryou lihat melindungi gadis itu musnah. Tercerai-berai selagi tetes air berderai-derai menuruni pipinya.

 _(Bodohbodohbodohbodohbodohbodohbodohbodohbo—)_

Ryou, masih tak percaya ini semua memang realita, untuk terakhir kalinya melempar pandangan pada papan skor. Menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana garis merah membentuk angka, menarik segala semangat hidup layaknya hembusan angin pada larik-larik awan. Digeser sedemikian rupa hingga dadanya sesak. Lemas. Punggungnya diinjak takdir. Remuk. Telapaknya diludahi selaput mimpi. Basah.

Asa melarat, jiwanya tak lebih baik dari sekarat.

 _(Mungkin memang seharusnya aku mati saja.)_

* * *

 **Border**

KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

I gain no profit

Alternate Canon menjurus Alternate Universe. Sakurai-centric. OOC.

Percayalah, judul ga ada hubungannya sama isi fanfik. Saya cuma _desperate_ nyari judul.

Untuk event World Suicide Prevention Day

* * *

Tirai putih disibak, tiupan angin membuatnya seperti sungai yang beriak. Jendela sudah lama terbuka. Membiarkan aroma _petrichor_ menyusup masuk ruangan sederhana tersebut. Rumput yang basah, tanah becek, embun pagi di dedaunan, melebur begitu saja dan sesungguhnya Ryou selalu terpikat oleh bebauan tersebut. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya kapan kira-kira ajal sudi menjemputnya menuju aroma surga dambaannya.

Sejauh yang mampu Ryou ingat, kamarnya dahulu tidak sesuram ini. Katakanlah, meski barang-barang di sana bersukacita sebab telah singgah di tempat yang semestinya, tidak seorangpun akan menyanggah bahwa ada kedukaan melapisi ruangan itu. Semacam suatu energi yang mampu membuatmu berpikir, _ah, hawanya tidak enak_.

Teh hangat disesap pelan. Dijerang duapuluh menit lalu, dan Ryou pikir suhunya sudah sempurna. Bara tidak lagi menjejak lidahnya seperti hari kemarin, ketika ia terburu-buru untuk berangkat saat jam dinding terus berceloteh mengenai waktu. Pukul tujuh kurang sepuluh. Dia harusnya datang lebih awal. Aomine pasti membutuhkan catatannya.

Seteguk lagi. Ryou meletakkan cangkir putihnya, memandang hampa pada deretan buku di meja belajar. Separuh dari mereka hilang, bersembunyi dalam tas hitam kesayangan. Pulpen jel favoritnya tergeletak begitu saja di atas buku tulis matematika. Beberapa lembar yang terbuka menampilkan sekumpulan angka dan abjad berdampingan. Aljabar.

Ryou benci aljabar sebagaimana ia benci pada kehidupan.

-oOo-

Sebutir salju jatuh pada pucuk hidung.

Ryou bersin, tak kuat menahan dingin. Kedua telapaknya menutupi mulut. Uh, menyebalkan. Untuk banyak alasan dia tidak begitu suka pada musim salju. Dingin yang menyesakkan tak pernah gagal membuatnya ingin terus bergelung dalam _futon_. Mencari kehangatan di balik sehelai tipis kain tersebut.

 _(Apa benar dunia sekejam itu?)_

Menghela napas, kepala coklat menengadah menatap langit pagi. Barangkali mengais kepastian tentang jati diri. Tentang semua yang pernah terjadi.

 _(Kenapa?)_

Kadangkala, alam lebih mengenalmu dibanding dirimu sendiri.

-oOo-

"—Berhenti menghambur-hamburkan uang!"

"Tutup mulut! Tahu apa kau tentang pekerjaanku! Kau sendiri yang membelanjakan gajiku untuk foya-foya!"

"Aku tidak melakukannya!"

Bertengkar lagi.

Ryou memandang takut pada pecahan gelas yang berserakan di sekelilingnya. Ayahnya menyembur bisa, ibunya balas memaki hingga berbusa-busa. Piring serupa ufo, melayang di udara sebelum hancur menubruk dinding kokoh. Sepaiannya melukai Ryou yang berjinjit, diam-diam keluar dari relung menjemukkan tersebut.

Lewat pintu belakang bulan menyapa lembut. Hangatnya tidak sampai sebab angin terlalu egois untuk mendekap Ryou dalam beku. Gemintang berkedip. Memandang heran pada goresan ekspresi di wajah Ryou.

Depresi.

 _(Mati itu enak tidak, sih?)_

Ryou mengenakan sandalnya, berjalan pelan tak tentu arah. Kepalanya tunduk memandangi kerikil-kerikil yang ia tendang. Kedua telapak bersembunyi dalam saku, menggali reruntuhan yang tak pernah ada. Maniknya redup; terhalang intrik kelabu semesta. Berkabutkan keabadian fana dunia.

Suhu udara di malam hari meningkat drastis, dinginnya memaksa Ryou mengeratkan jaket sekali. Jalanan di sekitar sunyi. Senyap. Tak biasanya mobil maupun motor absen melintas. Barangkali di trotoar itu hanya Ryou dan seorang ibu serta bayinya tengah meniti jalan.

 _(Aku mau kemana, ya?)_

Tengkuk digaruk meski tiada gelitik. Ryou tertawa masam. Mencemooh nasib yang senang sekali memainkan benang kehidupan. Miliknya. Mungkin juga milik orang lain, siapapun itu mereka sama-sama tidak beruntung.

Berbelok di tikungan. Melewati gang sempit. Pengap. Menjejaki tanah becek berbau amis. Bekas ikan asin, pasti. Ulah kucing liar. Ryou terus berjalan dengan kaki sebagai kemudi. Memori sebagai navigasi tanpa tujuan pasti.

Dia berhenti tatkala satu panggilan meraih atensinya. Di persimpangan jalan, yang di hadapannya berdiri kokoh sebuah minimarket.

"Sakurai!"

Kepala cokelat ditolehkan. Manik menangkap sosok lelaki di kejauhan. Berkacamata. Pupil tidak terlihat sebab tersembunyi dalam lengkung sebentuk bulan sabit. Syal melilit leher. Bola basket di sebelah kaki. Telapak menggenggam kola.

"Imayoshi- _senpai_ …"

Imayoshi berdiri di depan _vending machine_. Menatapnya penuh senyum seperti biasa. Tangan kanan dilambaikan dua kali, manik bersembunyi dalam lindungan kelopak. Kemeja hitam yang ia gunakan menari seirama angin.

Merasa diabaikan, sang kapten kembali berteriak pelan. "Oi, Sakurai! Di sini!"

Ryou mengerjap. "O-oh," kemudian berlari kecil menuju Imayoshi. Tidak menoleh kanan-kiri ketika menyeberang sebab memang jalanan tengah lengang. Tidak ada yang lewat. Lampu lalu lintas masih berganti warna mengatur kendaraan hantu.

"Imayoshi- _senpai_ ," sapa Ryou. "Maaf, tapi kenapa aku dipanggil? Maaf kalau tidak sopan! Maaf!"

Imayoshi tetap mengukir kurva di bibir. "Kau ini, hobi sekali ya minta maaf."

"E-eh?"

"Berhentilah meminta maaf," telapak mendarat di kepala cokelat. Ditepuk-tepuk pelan. "Yah, sebenarnya aku mau bertanya kenapa kau di luar malam-malam begini."

Ryou mematung, sesaat. "Oh, itu… maaf, aku hanya bosan di rumah." Dia mengulum senyum. Kebohongan terjalin rapi. Tentu saja, Imayoshi- _senpai_ tidak seharusnya tahu masalah keluarga. Tabu. Menyangkut nama baik.

"Begitu." Imayoshi menjeda. "Setelah ini kau mau ke mana?"

"M-maaf. Aku tidak tahu." Ryou tanggapi dengan gugup. Buru-buru mencari kelakar agar konversasi ini tidak menyinggung masalah itu. Sebisa mungkin. "Imayoshi- _senpai_ sendiri, sedang apa? Maaf! Aku tidak sopan!"

"Aku? Aku baru dari lapangan. Di sana," telunjuk mengarah ke kanan. Samar-samar Ryou mengenali pagar berkawat yang tertutupi kabut. "Berlatih basket," lanjutnya. Mengerti kebingungan sang adik kelas.

"Berlatih… basket?" Ryou tergugu. "Maaf, tapi bukankah ini sudah larut?"

"Hanya berlatih _shoot_ dan _dribble_. Mulai minggu depan aku sudah harus fokus ke pelajaran, dan kupikir aku akan merindukan basket. Jadi, yah, begitulah." Imayoshi terkekeh pelan.

Ryou mengangguk. Kehabisan topik.

"Hei, Sakurai."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau suka sekali meminta maaf?"

"Eh… itu,…" Ryou menunduk. Sandal memarahi, _jangan menatapku saat kau butuh bantuan!_. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak tahu harus lari ke siapa dan pada apa.

Imayoshi setia menunggu jawaban. Kaleng di genggaman bergoyang, kola di dalam mungkin beriak.

Ryou menghela napas. Sudah tidak bisa menghindar.

"Maaf. Aku hanya merasa bersalah."

"Pada tiap kejadian?"

Anggukan kecil.

Imayoshi menarik napas. Lengkung di bibir belum pudar. "Begitu? Padahal _skill_ mu itu sangat menguntungkan tim loh."

Tersentak. "Sungguh?"

"Iya. Makanya jangan rendah diri."

Pujian sengaja dihaturkan. Tidak tulus namun juga tidak modus. Ada maksud. Tersembunyi di sela intonasi juga suku kata.

Ryou tercekat. Disanjung seperti tadi bukanlah kebiasaan. Hampir tidak pernah, malah. Apalagi oleh orangtuanya.

 _(Hidup itu… ada manisnya, ya? Aku baru tahu.)_

Ryou tersenyum, Imayoshi menyeringai tipis. Keduanya hanyut dalam pikiran, dalam diam yang memikat.

Semenjak frekuensi latihan basketnya meningkat, Imayoshi sudah tahu ada yang salah dengan Sakurai Ryou. Anomali, mungkin. Maaf tiada henti. Bungkukkan badan. Sampai bosan Imayoshi melihatnya.

Waktu bergulir. Imayoshi mulai memberi sedikit perhatian pada _kouhai_ nya ini. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik. Menjadi pengamat. Terus begitu hingga akhirnya sampai pada suatu kesimpulan; Ryou memiliki _suicidal thoughts_.

Dan kalau, kalau Imayoshi tidak bisa menghapuskan niat Ryou, setidaknya dia bisa membuat kejadian itu tertunda.

Tertunda. Dan terus tertunda hingga Ryou tidak ingat pada keinginannya untuk lenyap.

 _[Sesekali, memanipulasi pikiran juniormu tidaklah buruk,_

 _Dalam suatu konteks tertentu, Imayoshi pikir.]_

 **Fin**

* * *

Yah. Aku membuatmu menderita Ryouchin. Maafkaannnnn raja tega /yha

Terinspirasi dari saya sendiri sih :( Punya suicidal thoughts tapi ga berani bunuh diri /yha /serah. Dan saya ga membenarkan ya, kalau seandainya kalian punya pikiran semacam itu, lebih baik segera konsultasi daripada dipendam sendiri :)

Dan ini sok puitis saya tahu /headbang.

Well, terima kasih sudah membaca! Dan jangan lupa tetap up-to-date tentang IFA di twitter officialnya! ( IFA2015_) :D


End file.
